The Doctor and the Alien
by Pyeknu
Summary: While walking home from school one day, Yuki encounters a blue police call box . . . and a man who should not exist.


Somewhere in time and space . . .

The teenage girl with the shaggy hair matching the shades of lavender flowers and the eyes of soft gold-brown was staring at the device that had just appeared on the side of the street she had been walking down to return to her home from another long day of classes and observing Suzumiya Haruhi at North High School. Taking the time to consider how such a device had just literally _phased into_ the surrounding universe, Nagato Yuki could only blink as her innermost conscience evaluated thousands upon thousands of potential causes of such phenomena, especially when . . .

The device - it was shaped like a British police box, complete with the words **POLICE BOX - PUBLIC CALL** near the roof, plus a placard giving instructions on such a device's use on one of the doors - then opened up, allowing a slender man to step outside, possessing left-side parted dark brown hair and a most prominent jaw on his face. He was dressed in a tweed jacket, button shirt with a bow tie and a pair of form-fitting slacks over black boots. "Ah, here we are!" he called out to no one in particular. "Good old Barcelona, just in time for the Fire Festival . . .!"

Yuki blinked again as her mind interpreted that statement.

" . . . wait a minute!"

_Is it possible . . .?_

"This isn't Barcelona! Why . . . " The stranger then sighed. "I'm on Earth."

_The chances of one of them surviving the Great Time War was . . .!_

A hum. "Looks like Japan. Somewhere around Tōkyō, I believe . . . "

_But . . . could it actually be . . .?_

"Oh! Hello, young lady!"

_. . . him?_

The lavender-haired synthetic being perked on realising the stranger had just called out to her, and then she relaxed herself as she allowed her human emulation programming to kick in. "Konnichi wa," she greeted him with a polite bow.

He returned that with a nod of his head as he came up to her . . . and then he paused as his hazel eyes suddenly narrowed as he peered intently at her for a moment. Before Yuki could bow her head in the standard show embarrassment that Japanese girls would normally demonstrate on being stared at like that - especially to a _gaijin_ - the stranger then reached into his brown tweed jacket and pulled out a silver device. She then perked on sensing a concentration of sonic waves strike her as the glowing point of said device was passed from her face down to her navel and back again.

_A sonic screwdriver . . .?_ she instantly wondered.

"Oh, my . . .!"

She stared into his eyes.

The eyes of a physically young man . . .

The eyes of someone far older than even _**she**_ could not understand . . .

And . . .

"You're a humanoid interface of the Integrated Data Sentient Entity!"

Yuki's eyes widened. _He knows what I am . . .?_

The stranger then relaxed as he turned off his sonic screwdriver and slipped it back into the inside pocket of his jacket where he got it from. "Well, I never thought I would ever run into one of your kind," he stated with a friendly smile.

As that smile - which seemed as warm and as a welcoming as Kyon's could be whenever she had witnessed him display such emotion - washed over her, Yuki felt her cheeks redden as the evidence of what she had seen and experienced began to correlate deep within her mind, drawing up a remarkable conclusion that defied all logic.

_He is one of _them_ . . .!_

"Hello?"

_But such is not possible! They all . . .!_

"Um, young lady. Are you . . .?"

_This must be investigated._

And then, before the stranger could react, she hugged him!

As he stared down at her, she blinked for a moment as a certain sensation she would NOT have detected had she embraced a normal human like Kyon - or even an enhanced human such as Koizumi Itsuki or Suzumiya Haruhi herself - came to her.

"You have a binary vascular system."

He blinked. "Um, yes, I do . . . "

"You also possess a core body temperature of 16 degrees Centigrade."

"Well, that's normal for . . . "

"You are a native of the planet Gallifrey."

Silence.

"Well, yes, I am . . . " he confessed.

"That is not possible," she then stated. "The Gallifreyans were all rendered non-functional at the conclusion of the Great Time War against the Daleks . . . "

Yuki then pulled away from him as something came to her from the Entity . . .

A name . . .

A legend . . .

Something that now made perfect sense to her.

"You are the Doctor."

He perked, and then smiled. "Yes, I am. And your name is . . .?"

A smile twitched her lips as her eyes teared. "Nagato Yuki."

"Pleased to meet you, my dear . . . "

_**The End**_

* * *

_**The Doctor and the Alien**_  
by Fred Herriot

Based on the _Doctor Who_ television series, created by Sydney Newman, Cecil E. Webber and Donald Wilson for the British Broadcasting Corporation; and the _Suzumiya Haruhi_ novel series, written and created by Tanigawa Nagaru.

* * *

_**WRITER'S NOTE:**__ A little plot bunny I wanted to put down on paper. For the Whovians out there, you can guess which Doctor is meeting Yuki in this story._

_Nothing further will be coming from it, so enjoy!_


End file.
